


No Trespassing

by miagirl3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Countries Using Human Names, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Alfred and his friends where just paying a game. It wasn't hurting anyone, until they trespassed.Arthur's gang wasn't hurting anyone and it never did. It just changed a bunch of goody two shoes into bad street punks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight explicit content, but Ivan saves you from it, and slight cursing and drug abuse. Hope you enjoy I don't own Hetalia and the idea was from a video I saw on YouTube. Look up DemonsWihTea No trespassing Hetalia CMV. That's where the idea for this one-shot came from. Enjoy

* * *

No Trespassing

**_Arthur's Pov_ **

I was with the gang. By gang I mean that we are a real gang. The gang consisted of me, Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Belschmid, Ivan Bringski, Natalia Arlovskaya ,Antonio Fernández Carriedo , Lovino, and Elizabeth.

We were walking around for sometime when we came across this building. On the building by the gate was a sign.

The sign said: Who are you and where are you from! We don't like when vistiors come! No Trespassers.

Being the punks we are we broke in and started speding all of our time their. "No trespassing my ass," I spoke to Gilbert one day.

Ivan wore blue jeans with a black and white flannel and a black side zipper jacket with converse.

Elizabeth wore black tights with hoes in them, a black skirt, a chekered belt and black leather jacket with black combat boats.

Natalia wore knee high zipper boats with laces and heels, black fingerless biker gloves, and a strapless red and black flannel dress that went just an inch or two below the knee.

Gilbert, who played guitar, wore black ripped skiney jeans, combat boats, a red and black flannel scaref, a black t shirt with a black leaher jacket. he always had a yellow canary with him in his hair and sunglasses.

Antonio is best friends with Gilebert and boyfried to Lovino. He wore red skinny jeans, zipped up black combat boots, a long sleeve black t-shirt, black motorcycle gloves, and a black button up vest.

last is Lovino. Loviono wore camoflouge pants, tan conbat boats that lace up, a grey t-shirt, and dark green army vest.

Last is me. I ware a british flag bracelet on my right hand and a spike one on my left. My shirt was of the Bristish flag, along with a ripped blue jean vest, I had a faded goldish belt buckle, red and black faded flannel pants, blonde hair with red highlights on the top, and black combat boots.

We were doing what we normally did when we hang out. We make out with whoever we were dating, smoked, drank, and just talked about whatever. At this moment in time their were a few others outside out gang who were playing some stupid preschool gang outside the building that we claimed ours.

Lovino saw the bright green tennis ball roll into the building a some people running after it. They certainly didn't know what they were getting into because right when the blonde with a cowlick went to grab the ball I put my foot on it and he looked up.

The others ran away and the gang chased after him, all but Gilbert who trapped the boy who I now know as Alfred.

When the others came back they came back with others who we learned where, Matthew, Alfred's brother, Feliciano, Lovino's brother, Francais, and Ludwig, Gilberts brother.

We introduced them to our way of life. We got Francais and Ludwig to drink, which got them to be friends with Lovino, Gilbert, and Antonio. That also meant that we had to send Feli on a lot of beer trips.

Matthew and Feliciano automatically went to the smoking and getting high.

Alfred took more liking to the going to privite places to make out. Right when they thought we were done we slammed all of the newbies on a bench.

First Natalie showed up with bush, Then Lovino with eyeliner and before you knew it we had them all punk rocked up.

Before you know it we had poker matches set up, Francias and Matthew were smoking with others while Gibert and others were playing guiter.

Alfred and I were in the middle of a poker match when he gave me this look. i dragged him to the back and instantley pushed him up against the fence while kissing him. He moaned into the kiss while I put my knee where his dick is. He started squarming begging for more.

In all honesty I would of countinued, but we got interruptted by the cockblock Ivan. DOn't get me wrong, Ivan is a great friend. We just labeled him cockblock because when two people are being to loud we just send him, becuase he's to scary for nyone to fight but me.

We were in that situtation about three times a week per week. It wasan't very fun.

before we could countine you once again all you could hear was angry Italian moans.

Yes our gang might be weird, but we love it all the same. It's all that we have.

 


End file.
